The present disclosure is directed toward a document handling system or a diagnostics routine for use with a document handling system, which provides customers with routine capabilities to self-service the document handling system when at least one expired or faulty part is identified by the routine as needing replacement.
A multiple-function printer copier machine, i.e., a document printer, copier, scanner, and facsimile (hereinafter “document handling device”), is capable of performing a number of simultaneous tasks initiated at a work station itself and/or routed from a plurality of remote network destinations. A central document handling device shared by at least two network destinations has proven to be an effective asset in work structures that aim (i) to reduce monetary costs associated with setting up individual document handling devices at each network destination, (ii) to conserve space associated with multiple work stations supporting individual document handling devices, and (iii) to save time associated with individual maintenances of a number of document handling devices.
On occasion, however, a central document handling device malfunctions. This malfunction can cause a number of small disadvantages, the greatest of which can be an inconvenience to the customers sharing the document handling device. Namely, the tasks back-up in a print queue until the malfunction is reconciled. Because document handling devices are appreciated for their achieving rapid delivery times for task commands, the back-up foremost causes frustrations to the persons that are unable to easily identify and remedy the malfunction.
In most cases, the foregoing described malfunctions are fault-driven, i.e., they are caused by a part that needs repair or replacement. There is a plurality of consumable parts and products, such as, for example, ink cartridges and paper, etc., that can be replaced by the customers who deliver tasks to the document handling device. The malfunction isn't as immediately remedied, however, in certain instances when an internal part must be repaired or replaced by a visiting technician, in which case the costs associated with decreased productivity and lost time are incurred by the entity utilizing such document handling device.
In some instances, the downturns are not fault-driven; rather, there is noticed a decrease in the quality of images on the print media. Similarly, the quality issue is presented to the provider of the document handling device, who then sends a service technician to the site for purposes of reconciling the image issue. The supplier of the document handling system thus similarly experiences an increase in ongoing maintenance rates (“OGMR”) resulting from these visits. Namely, the supplier incurs losses as a result of unscheduled maintenance visits. Generally, a document handling device is provided with a support system that provides comprehensive live support to a customer when it malfunctions. This support system includes on-call and on-line interactive customer support as well as dispatched on-site service engineers. These engineers are certified, skilled professionals who manage service calls through use of a portable workstation.
The call response for service technicians is prompt; however, there still exists a period of downtime which slows production at the work facility. In certain instances, a customer of a document handling device can tinker with the system if a source of the malfunction is easily identifiable and/or accessible, such as, for example, a print media jam in the print media path. Existing document handling devices oftentimes include step-by-step, illustrated instructions directed toward how a customer can overcome such a jam. There are other instances, however, which specifically require presence of a certified service engineer at the work station, one whom is particularly skilled in identification of and solution of the malfunction. One example of such an instance is for part replacements. Service technicians are specially trained in removal of expired, faulty, and irreparable parts for replacement of new parts. The certified service engineer replaces and repairs parts when servicing of the document handling device presents safety hazards. Generally, the customers using the document handling system are not capable of performing the same service since they acquired no formal, comprehensive knowledge on the device anatomy.
One possible solution to reduce unnecessary downtime resulting from malfunctions caused by expired parts is to provide a document handling system which is capable of instructing a customer through a part replacement procedure after it diagnoses which part is causing a decrease in image quality.